The present invention relates to a method for interconnecting two flanged shaft ends by means of taper pin bolts and expander sleeves co-operating therewith and made with the same inner taper, said sleeves extending through bores in the flanges, and a shaft coupling made in accordance with said method.
For transfer of large torques and also bending moments it is known to use shaft couplings where the torsional moment is transferred via expansion-shell bolts and the bending moment via set bolts, which are preferably pre-loaded to a certain extent. The expansion-shell bolt can only take up comparatively small bending moments. On the contrary the set bolt is not adapted to take up torsional moments if it has not been fitted very accurately into the flange bores. This fitting is associated with very big difficulties and costs as far as the set bolt is concerned and this possibility can therefore be used only in exceptional cases. When transferring large torsional moments at very high speeds the space available is not enough for expansion-shell bolts and as a natural consequence of this the attention has been drawn to the set bolts, which--if they can be designed to transfer torsional moments as well--make possible the transfer of considerably greater effects.